


Make Me a Liar

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [13]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lisa challenges Johnny to see how serious he really is about her.





	Make Me a Liar

**Remind** : Lisa had no doubt his bond to his dead sister is what provoked his interests at time; however, when she began to feel an itch beyond intimacy she feared she was nothing more than his redemption.  
  
 **New** : The key he had given her to his place was looked pristine, shiny in its silver as it lied in the palm of her hand – inviting and terrifying all at once.  
  
 **Look** : She had snuck away from him one night, digging into her purse and finding the letter which offered her a new beginning – a life elsewhere – a life away from Port Charles.  
  
 **Memory** : Everywhere she looked or turned in the city, Lisa could feel judgment and recall yet another something she could not take back; all of this convinced her that Johnny would not be enough to keep her here.  
  
 **Fresh** : She lacked the courage and heart it would take to tell him the truth as he so diligently worked to prepare her a gourmet meal; therefore, she only feigned a smile and swept him away in a passionate kiss when his questions became too much.   
  
**Touch** : As he took his time to honor her with his kiss and caress, she etched every detail to memory – determined to remember just what kind of professional Johnny Zacchara was.   
  
**Ice** : His tone had lost all playfulness and fervor towards her; it had all been replaced with contempt and disappointment as he shrugged, “You gotta do what you gotta do, Lisa.”  
  
 **Crash** : She stormed out after setting the key on his bar but remained still once the door had shut behind her; it brought her some odd sense of comfort when she heard Johnny losing it on the other side, destroying a million things she was sure he could easily replace – everything except her.  
  
 **Broken** : As she packed her things, she fought back the bitter taste in her mouth – the taste of failure as yet another man failed to be lost without her; instead, she ha d been released too easily from the arms of her lover.  
  
 ***Reconsider** : Johnny could not promise to love her or keep her happy, yet he changed her world when he asked her to move her things to his place rather than Seattle because he couldn’t stand thought of being without her.


End file.
